


Owned

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Turtle Tots (TMNT), prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: This is a story I wrote for Blairdrakko, using one of her creations, Gin Shi, as a thanks for a drawing.Enslaved, traumatized and at Gin Shi's mercy, Raph soon crumbles. Will he ever see his family again and recover from his living nightmare?
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is at the mercy of his master.

Gin Shi was on top of his churring Demon, his cock buried in him to the hilt, delighted that he had claimed and tamed the Turtle, who blindly did all he told. Demon was no longer the tough and courageous ninja he had been with his family. He spooked easily, was afraid of shadows, the dark, was meek, mild and lived solely to please his master, who in turn took excellent care of his pet and ensured he was properly fed, watered and had his base needs met. After all that’s all pets cared about: food, water and sex. His pet was no different.

He is so gorgeous, as he writhes beneath me, Shi thought, as he thrust in and out of his pet, the heady scents of sex and musk permeating the air. I own him. I always will. I control his passion, his mind and his actions. His body belongs to me. I pull those delicious sounds from him. I am his reason for living and damn it. I have to admit he is mine too. I have grown attached to him and I will never let him go. He needs me as much as I need him. He makes me feel alive and so special. I would be lost without him. My beautiful and obedient Demon. My unexpected oasis in this twisted world. It was so easy to make him mine. Hehehe. I really thought he’d be more difficult to dominate.

SIX MONTHS EARLIER: FLASHBACK.

Breaking his pet had been easier than he’d thought it would be. Removing Demon’s mask and gear and rendering him naked and vulnerable had shattered him, Gin Shi had found, because it was stripping him of his identity and all he had known and setting him on the path to his new identity as Gin Shi’s beloved pet, Demon. Who would have thought that with one single action Demon would crack? Some warrior he was.

Gin Shi had also used his venomous powers to give the youth mind-numbing pleasure by making every part of his body feel alive, so that he' d want sex and want to please his master. Then he had taken the youth, robbed him of his virginity, enjoyed the churrs he'd pulled from the Turtle and felt more alive himself than he had in years, which had shocked him. He had been apathetic for so long. The Turtle had sobbed in fear before sex, but during it he had moaned in ecstasy and had begged for more. Shame had descended on him afterwards, but Gin Shi had told him that it wouldn’t be long before he would willingly give himself and no venom would be needed.

The beatings and abuse Demon had suffered by the Foot and Shredder removing his eye had further broken him, which Gin Shi had quickly taken advantage. He had manipulated his pet to think that he was safe now and that his master would protect him. As if. That wasn’t what Gin Shi had intended for his pet. He needed him and his DNA to return to his former self and for Shredder’s plans and he didn’t care if Demon suffered in the process.

They had had sex again on the lab stretcher and Demon had groaned in sheer pleasure and had cum for his master, who’d been thrilled when he’d seen his own seed seeping out of Demon’s abused hole. Gin Shi had thought that he’d thoroughly destroyed his pet and was accepting his new identity and role, completely unware that he was still waging a war within himself and fighting not to crack.

Demon had fallen asleep after sex and had nearly been killed by his shock collar. Gin Shi had been struck by how worried he had been about him and that he’d said he loved him after resuscitating him. He’d immediately told himself that he was becoming too attached and that he had to stick to his plans, but when Demon had whispered his beloved’s name in his sleep, Gin Shi was incensed and jealous. How dare Demon think about him! He should be thinking about his master!

He’d quickly come up with a way how he could keep his pet, satisfy Shredder and eradicate Leo, because he didn’t want to lose his pet. His pet made him feel alive and he felt... Was it love? No. He didn’t know what it was he felt. He just wanted to keep his pet, because he didn’t want to lose control of him. That’s what it was, right? How could it be love or anything close to that? Demon was just a pet, something to control and nothing more.

The Leo scenario had been a breeze.

Gin Shi manipulated his pet even more by constantly telling him that Leo was the source of all his pain and that he’d raped him multiple times, but he didn’t remember it, because his mind was blocking it out, as it was too traumatic. The snake had added that Demon’s family had told him when he complained that he was lying and that it'd never happened. Gin Shi then said that they all should be punished for their actions and he had an idea how.

Demon had refused to believe him, but it wasn’t long with all the brainwashing that he believed his master and agreed his family needed punishment. He had given up the lair’s location without any hesitation and Gin Shi had praised him and rewarded him with more orgasmic sex. Demon had willingly submitted and pledged his allegiance to his master forever, not caring that he had betrayed his family.

The lair had been ambushed by the Foot, there had been much bloodshed and the three Hamato brothers lay prone on the ground.

Gin Shi had lavished more praise on his pet when he heard. He informed his pet and showed him photos the Foot had taken of their victims. Demon seemed unconcerned and that warmed the snake’s heart. He had triumphed. Demon was his forever.

What he didn’t know was that after revealing the location Demon was filled with tremendous regret and intense self-loathing for betraying his family and was questioning if Leo had really harmed him, but there was no going back. His family was dead. He was a monster, a demon and everything he had always feared he was. He had no home and no family. His true love was dead. He had nothing, except the shell on his back and his master.

Yes. His master.

Demon knew his master was a psychopath, but he was no better after what had transpired. They truly were kindred spirits now and had been brought together by a twisted Fate. Being with his master was his place now. There would never be kindness or understanding again. There would only be servitude, submission and devotion to his master. That was all he was good for and what he deserved, no matter what was demanded of him. He would obey, because of that and because he also didn’t have the strength both mentally and physically to fight anymore. He had no reason to, because everyone he had ever loved was gone. His fault.

There was no Leo, who’d been the pinnacle of light, virtue and love and whom he’d adored. Leo had never harmed him. That was the actual truth, right?

Fuck. It was, Demon realized in a moment of clarity, his heart disintegrating at the thought and guilt washing over him like a river. I caused it. I’m a freak an' a monster. I dun deserve nuttin’ good. How could I betray ma Leo, when all he’s eva been is kind ta me?

“You look pensive, Demon,” Shi had said.  
“I’m a worthless piece a crap an' filth,” Demon said wretchedly, as tears streamed down his cheeks. “I dun deserve nuttin’ good. I’m disgustin’. Look at me. I betrayed ma family...”  
“I am and what I see is a stunning boy. My boy,” Shi said, cupping Demon’s cheek, as he gazed at his master with his good eye. “They were never deserving of you, Demon. They treated you badly, caused you much pain and sadness and never understood you, but I do. I know what you need and want. I give you things you only dreamed of. I make you happy. You need me, Demon. Only I can give you the peace and happiness you so desperately crave,” Shi continued. “And I love you. They never did and saw you as a nuisance. They never wanted you. I do. Let me be your haven and serenity, Demon. Let me help you, my pet.”  
“Help me? I’m bad,” Demon wept. “Why would ya wanna?”  
Shi nodded and said, “I will help you. Let me, Demon. I will take care of you. You will never know pain and unhappiness with me. We can be good for each other. Let me in, my pet. Don’t be afraid. I will be your hero and comfort. That’s what you want, isn’t it? It’s okay to want it, Demon."

Leo was ma hero an' ma actions caused his death, Demon thought despondently, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Shi gently kissed it away and said, “Don’t cry, pet. I have you. I always will. Everything’s going to be okay.”  
“Really?” Demon asked.  
“Yes,” Shi said, tugging his pet closer and wrapping his hands around him.

Demon churred at the comfort. It was a sound Shi realized was like a mixture between a purr and a growl and which meant that he was content.

“There, there, my pet,” Shi cooed, stroking his pet’s head.  
Demon nuzzled into his chest and whispered, “But I’ve been so bad. Why would ya want me?”  
“Because you are special and amazing, my pet. I know your worth. No one else ever did. Let go of your guilt and stop blaming yourself. It’ll only destroy you. Focus on me. I will love you.” Shi gently pulled away and said, “No more talk about the past or the people you knew. Do you hear me, Demon? They caused you nothing but grief and I’m sick of hearing about them. Here you only know joy. Think of all I've already done for you. Pleasure and helping you, when I could have been sadistic. I have only done my best to give you what you want and need.”

Somewhere at the back of Demon’s mind he knew that wasn’t true. His master had indirectly and directly caused despicable things to happen to him, but desperately craving affection and more comfort, Demon hung his head, signaling submission and that he wasn’t going to argue.

I will neva stop blamin’ maself, Demon thought. But I won’t fight no more. I dun got da strength or willpower. I’ll let 'im be ma masta. I wanna be taken care a. I need it so badly. I need ta know I’m loved an' dat I’m gonna be okay. I need hugs an' cuddles. He’ll be ma hero an' help me. I dun wanna be 'lone.

“I’m yers, Masta,” Demon said. “Yer right. Ya have only been good ta me. I want ya ta be ma hero. I’m weak. Please.”  
“Of course, my sweet Demon,” Shi said, tracing his pet’s lips with his claw. “I will help you. You can trust me. I promise you will only know joy with me. Don’t worry. I will take excellent care of you. All you have to do is listen to your master. I only want the best for you.”  
Demon nodded and said, “I will always obey. I’m weak an' I need ya. Please dun leave me.”  
“Yes. You are,” Shi said happily. “Mine. In body, heart and soul. I love you, Demon.”

Unexpected pride blossomed in Demon’s chest at the words. He was loved. Really? Even after all he’d done? He really was a lucky guy to have such a fabulous master.

“Masta,” Demon said. “Mine.”  
“That’s right, Demon. Your master.”

I doubt he’ll give me trouble again, Shi thought delightedly. He is completely shattered and he knows he is the monster he always feared he was. Both in looks and personality. It’s wonderful to see how broken and lost he is. I love it.

“Let me love you, Demon,” Shi said and stroked Demon’s slit.

Demon immediately felt heat pooling in his nether regions. His breath hitched at the pleasurable sensation and it wasn’t long before he dropped down into Shi’s hand, precum already glistening on the tip.

“You are stunning, my pet,” Shi said in awe and pumped his pet’s cock.

Demon’s face flushed, his heart raced, his eyes were glazed over with lust and he churred loudly and unashamedly, as his master sped up the stroking.

Shi suddenly stopped.

“W-why?” Demon asked in surprise and looked at him.  
“Prove your submission to me. Pump yourself, keep your eye on me and yell my name when you cum.”

Demon grabbed his cock and stroked himself until he was at full mast, the veins pulsating and twitching. He lost himself to the pleasure, churred and kept his eye locked on his masters.

What a glorious sight he is, Shi thought, as he looked at his panting pet. And he’s mine. Mine, mine, mine. Now he’ll only ever associate pleasure with me. I own him. It’ll only ever be my name he screams when he climaxes.

The dominated Turtle soon reached his climax.

Demon shouted his master’s name when he came and splattered his seed all over himself and the bed sheets. Then panting heavily, he gazed at his master and wondered if he was satisfied with him.

“Such a good boy, my Demon,” Shi cooed and planted a smacker on Demon’s lips. “I’m so proud of you.”  
“Really?” Demon asked breathlessly.  
“I am. I love you, my pet.”  
“I love ya too, Masta,” Demon said, his heart swelling at the endearment. “I’ll always be yers an' I’ll neva leave.”  
“You won’t, because your other eye will be extracted if you try and besides, why would you want to leave when I’ll care for you? You can’t do better than this, Demon. You know that.”  
“Uh huh. Ya accept me fer who I am. A monster an' a demon. I was always chasin’ da wind wid others an' I belong wid ya, Masta. Dat's ma destiny. Ta serve ya, which is all I’m good fer.”  
“You do and maybe you’ll have my babies someday. Would you like that?”  
“Yeah. Will dey be as pretty as ya?”  
“You think I’m pretty? Really?”  
“Yeah an' yer stronger than me. I need dat. I need ya so badly. I thought I was brave before, but I wasn’t. It was jus' a façade an' not da real me. Ya bring out da real me an' bein’ wid ya is where I belong. I was dumb ta t'ink otherwise. I’m sorry. Yer all I need.”

Shi had never been told that he was good looking before and he was overcome with emotion and he shed real tears of happiness.

Demon accepts me for who I am, Shi had thought. He doesn’t consider me ugly and loves me. I don’t need to be human. I have someone who accepts me and who will never leave me. He is too docile and tamed to leave. I will stay a snake, but one day I will leave with my Demon and we will make a life somewhere else. I will not let Shredder have him.

Gin Shi had implanted a uterus and ovaries in his pet and hoped that would solve his other problems.

It had been a tremendous success. Demon was five months gravid and his tail was heavily swollen with their eggs. Gin Shi was filled with pride and greatly looking forward to the hatching. He had done an ultrasound on his pet and learned that they were expecting five little ones. Demon would be eternally bound to him by their babies and even if he regained some confidence at some point, he wouldn’t want to leave, because of the threat of not having his kids hanging over him. And Shi would certainly not let his pet leave with the kids.

No. Even if he loved Demon, he would be maimed or killed if he tried to leave, because no one left him. He called the shots and that’s the way it would always be.

Shredder was pleased with the news and he had declared that Demon's life would be spared if he continued breeding.

BACK IN THE PRESENT:

Gin Shi gave a final thrust into his pet and roared, as he came and then emptied his seed into his pet, his nails digging into his arms and drawing blood, but Demon didn’t care, because pain turned him on and boy, did he get plenty of that with his master: BDDM, ranging from paddling to bondage to his personal favorite, the vac bed.

Demon arched his back, his golden eye hazy with lust and pleasure and bellowed, as he climaxed, “FUCK, Masta. FUCK! OH. OH!”

They clung to each other and rode out their orgasmic high, Shi’s breath tickling his pet’s neck.

Shi pulled out, planted a kiss on his pet’s lips and said, “I love you, Demon.” He meant it. He had fallen for his pet, who brought him infinite love and joy and who made him feel like he was special. “You mean the world to me, Demon. You and our babies.”  
“I love ya, Masta,” Demon replied breathlessly without hesitation. “I’m so blessed ta have ya. Ya saved me from an awful life an' I’m grateful fer all ya do. I’m jus' an unworthy an' pathetic animal really. I dunno why ya love me, but I’m t'ankful ya do. I'd be lost widout ya.”  
“You are,” Shi said, as he stroked his pet’s cheek with a claw. “You really love me?”  
“Course I do. Ya love me an' ya protect me. I need ya an' yer strength. Ya know yer stronger than me.”

That was true.

Demon had lost his prized muscles, was much thinner and ate two meals a day from his bowl on the floor, which had his name on it. He lapped from his water bowl when he was thirsty and he slept on a mattress on the floor by Shi’s bed with a blanket draped over him. He did his business on newspaper on the floor or if Shi wanted to be nasty, he would take his pet outside and instruct him to do it on the grass, where everyone could see him. Treating his pet like an animal had further stripped Demon of his humanity and made him easier to control. Plus, it was so much fun to humiliate him. Demon also sometimes wore a cockring, which hammered home that his body wasn’t his and any pleasure he knew would be derived from his master.

Shi’s pet had been allowed to top once, so that Shi could be on the receiving end of his pet’s virility, but after that Demon had been relegated to bottom. Not that Demon minded, because he loved how dominant and aggressive his master was.

Demon wasn’t permitted on furniture and was only allowed on the bed when Shi wanted sex. He was locked up in a cage for hours on end to get the message across that he was a pet and was only allowed to speak when permitted. He wore a leather studded collar with his name on it and his master’s name had been branded onto his plastron. He wore them with pride, thinking he was wanted and loved and what a lucky boy he was to have such a good home.

“You do need me,” Shi said and gently kissed his pet’s head. He climbed off his pet and added, “Bedtime, Demon. Go to your bed, my stunning boy.”  
“Yes, Masta,” Demon said and stood. “T'ank ya fer takin’ care a me, Masta.”  
“You’re welcome. If you need peepee, tell me.”

Demon lay down on his mattress and was soon asleep and gently snoring.

Shi peered down at his pet and thought, we will leave in the next few days, my Demon. You, me and the babies. I have grown to love you and I will take care of you always. That’s a promise. Rest. You will need it for our long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Raphael ever see his family again and will he recover from his living nightmare?


	2. Severed bonds and sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the ambush at the lair.

SIX MONTHS EARLIER:

April and Casey had arrived at the lair from visiting other friends and found the lair a trainwreck and utter carnage, their friends lying in pools of their own blood. Their hearts broke into a million pieces at the thought that their friends were no more. What could have happened and by whom? Was it an ambush? If so, how had anyone found the lair? It was a closely guarded secret that was only known by the Turtles and their allies. Had one of them revealed the lair’s location and who had?

Someone groaned and they immediately rushed to the source of it.

Leo lay on his back, his face ashen, multiple stab wounds all over his body and his breathing was labored. He had pretended to be dead until the Foot had left, but now his strength was leaving him. He knew he wouldn’t be around much longer and he would soon join Splinter.

“Leo,” April said, bending down and grabbing his hand. “It’s going to be alright.”  
“April?” Leo said weakly.  
“You’re going to be fine, Leo,” April said. “Okay? I need you to hang on.”  
“Help Donnie. I heard him earlier. I think he’s still alive. Forget about me. Help him. Mikey’s gone. Think….Find Raph. Don’t let that snake have him forever. Find him. Tell him I love him and I’m sorry I failed him. Please do that,” Leo said and his eyes closed.  
“LEO!” April shouted worriedly and checked his pulse. It was weak, but still there. “Casey, help me take him to the infirmary. He’s gone into a coma. It’ll be touch and go.”

“Is Mikey really gone?” Casey asked sadly.  
“Just help me," April said. "I need you to be calm and collected, Case. One thing at a time. We help Leo. Then we attend to the others. Got it?”

Casey nodded and they gently lifted Leo up and carried him to the infirmary.

XXXX

Casey and April placed Leo on a stretcher. Then she hooked him up to a drip, placed an IV in his arm, treated his wounds and sewed them up. Now it was up to Leo. All they could do was pray and wait.

The couple then headed to the living room, fearful that their other friends were gone.

XXXX

Don was in worse shape than Leo and was unconscious. A massive chunk of his shell had been hacked out. It'd probably been done with a knife and his spine had been severed. Multiple cuts and bruises littered his body. It was unclear whether he was a paraplegic or quadriplegic or even that he would survive.

April and Casey carried him to the infirmary.

XXXX

Don was placed on a stretcher.

April inserted an IV into Don’s arm, hooked him up to a drip and treated his wounds. Then she sewed them up.

Then they went to the living room to check on Mikey.

XXXX

Mikey lay facedown in a pool of his blood. His shell was fractured in several places and his severed scutes were next to him.

His final moments had clearly been hell. 

Poor Mikey, who didn’t have a mean bone in his body, April thought, her eyes filled with tears. He didn’t deserve this.

They turned him over and saw that his body was a roadmap of trauma and abuse.

His eyes had been gouged out, he had sustained multiple stab wounds, especially at his groin area and the words ‘Raphael betrayed you’ had been carved into his plastron.

Bile rose in Casey’s throat at the sight and he upchucked on the floor. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "What do you think the message means, April?”

April’s heart sank. Her gut told her the message meant Raphael had told whoever had ambushed the Turtles the location of the lair, but it could only have been under duress. Raphael would never have willingly given up the secret. Not protective and devoted Raphael, whose family was everything to him. He wouldn’t have wanted this to happen to his family. The poor guy was probably punishing himself for his treacherous actions.

But she couldn’t think about Raphael now. She had two sick Turtles to care for and Donnie needed a shell transplant to cover his exposed spine.

Mikey’s shell was a necessity. It made her ill thinking about it, but she had no other choice. It wasn’t like Mikey would feel it if she used his shell. It was a bit different in color than Donnie’s, but hopefully it would fuse with Donnie’s shell and heal in time.

She and Casey excised a large piece of shell from Mikey and returned to the infirmary.

XXXX

April transplanted Mikey’s shell onto Don, stitched it up and prayed that it was a success. Even if Donnie couldn’t walk again, at least his spine wouldn’t be exposed. Now all they could do was wait.

But what would they do with Mikey’s corpse? They couldn’t leave him at the lair, because decomposition would soon set in. Maybe the Mutanimals could help.

April called the Mutanimals, who arrived and then left a while later with Mikey. The prankster would be buried at the farmhouse. The Mutanimals knew the location and when and if the others were better, they would go there, say their goodbyes to their brother and would continue their rehabilitation.

XXXX

TWO DAYS LATER:

“Guys,” Don said weakly, when he saw them in the infirmary. "You’re really here.”  
“Yes,” April said and squeezed his hand.  
Pain coursed through Don. He grimaced and said anxiously, as his eyes landed on Leo, “Is he going to make it?”

“Time will tell, Donnie,” Casey said. “He's in a coma. All we can do is wait. April will give you something for the pain.”  
“Mikey’s gone, you know,” Donnie said sadly, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I saw it happen. Leo has to make it. I can’t lose him too. Please do all you can for Leo. I need him. Please.”

“We will,” April vowed. “Donnie, we know Mikey’s gone and we’re so sorry. He was an angel and we’ll miss him dreadfully. He didn’t deserve what happened. As for you, we’re really sorry, but your spine was severed and we... I transplanted Mikey’s shell onto you. Your spine is no longer exposed and hopefully it’ll fuse together and heal, but I…” Her voice trailed off and her eyes grew misty.  
“I might never walk again, right?”  
“Yeah. I’m sorry.”  
“You did your best and it’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself. I don’t. Now I’ll have more time to focus on my experiments, right? Now that I can’t be a ninja anymore. See, there's always a positive,” Donnie said cheerfully.

Too happily in April’s opinion.

“Donnie…” April began.  
“It’s fine, April. Look, I’ll give my all and try and get better. Rehab, whatever, but if I can’t, I’ll learn to deal. It could be worse. Well, not really. Mikey’s dead, Leo’s comatose and Raph’s with a twisted snake and possibly dead, but then again, Raph deserves that!” Donnie said bitterly, his hazel eyes flashing.  
“Why would you say that? Raph’s your brother and loves you,” April said in astonishment.  
“He’s no brother of mine,” Donnie spat. “Just before I became unconscious one of the Foot told me that that Raphael hates us and revealed the lair’s location. Loving brother, my ass. He’s a traitorous jerk. Look what he’s caused. I despise him and I’ll never forgive him. Mikey was the light of our family. Now he’s gone. Leo may die and I might never walk again. All Raph’s fault and don’t lecture me. How would you feel if your brother did that?”

“I’d be pissed,” Casey said. “But perhaps it was forced out of him, Donnie. Raph loves you guys and he wouldn’t willingly betray you.”  
“I don’t care how it happened,” Donnie said furiously. “That doesn’t matter. What matters is the result. Mikey’s dead. That won't change, even if we recover. Nothing can bring Mikey back. Raph can rot in hell. Poor Leo. He’ll be crushed when he learns what his beloved Raphael has done. I bet he’ll also loathe him and will stop looking for him.”

“Let me get you something to drink, eat and a pain pill,” April said, saddened by what Donnie had said. 

She believed Raphael had been tortured and that’s why he had revealed the closely guarded secret and she wouldn’t stop looking for him. She didn’t think Leo would either. In a rare moment of vulnerability Leo had confessed to her how much he loved Raphael and that he always would, no matter what happened. They were soulmates and two sides of the same coin, who perfectly balanced each other out.

April chose not to argue with Donnie, because he didn’t need more stress right now.

“I’ll be back with the food,” April said and went to the kitchen with Casey.

XXXX

A few days later, Leo woke and was extremely distraught when he learned that Mikey had passed and that Raphael had been the cause of the ambush, but unlike Donnie he wasn’t irate with the Turtle he adored. 

“Raph was tortured or manipulated into betraying us by that contemptible snake,” Leo had said. “I’m convinced. I know Raph. He would never willingly sell us down the drain, Donnie. How can you think he would after all he’s ever done for us?”  
“Yeah. Endangering us countless times, because he didn’t adhere to orders,” Donnie said sarcastically.

Donnie has a point, Leo thought, but Raph also risked his life on many occasions, including saving me from a burning building. I will still look for Raph when I’m better and I will help him heal. I will never abandon him.

“True, Don,” Leo admitted. “But he also risked his life for us…”  
“Mikey dying cancels all the good he did,” Donnie snapped. “Go on your rescue crusade if you have to, Leo. Save the Turtle you love most. He was always your precious baby and the one you favoured most. You can’t deny it and you always made excuses for his behavior, which is exactly what you’re doing now. I used to as well, but Mikey’s death is inexcusable, Leo! Do you fucking hear me? I can’t forgive Raph. Not now. Not ever. And not to mention what he did to me. Look at me, Leo. I’m a fucking paraplegic and will probably never walk again. Raph caused it and the destruction of our family. Nothing will ever be the same again. Our lives are irrevocably changed. How can I fight? You can and you will make a full recovery, but our family as we knew it is severed forever, even if we find that scumbag!”  
“He’s still your brother…”  
“Only raised as. Not biologically. I owe him squat. Look, I won’t make you pick sides. I get he makes you all warm and fuzzy and you love him. I don’t understand why, because he also betrayed you, but shit, love is blind. Do with him what you want, but I won’t have anything to do with him. Do you understand?”  
Leo pinched the bridge between his eyes, nodded and said, “Yeah. Listen, Donnie, it’s not so black and white. You have to look at what Raph could be enduring, which made him…”  
“I don’t give a fuck. Mikey is gone, Leo. Do you fucking get that? Raph caused his death. Leave me. I need some sleep.”

Leo closed his eyes and thought, I won’t quit on you, Raph. I will find you, heal you and I don’t hate or blame you. I never could, my love. I blame that snake. Hold on. I love you so, so much. I wish I’d told you before. Maybe then none of this would have happened and you’d be right here in my arms, where you belong. Oh, Raphie, please keep fighting. Don’t let that bastard win. Fight. You’re stronger than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will they find Raphael and will Donnie ever forgive him?


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and the others find Raphael, but will he return?

SIX MONTHS LATER: SEPTEMBER 7

The months passed and Leo made a full recovery. He was soon able to train and to do all he had before, but his genius brother wasn’t so lucky. His shell was healing nicely, but he was still unable to walk and spent most of his days in the wheelchair April and Casey had managed to acquire and typing on his laptop. He was no longer mild-mannered and was prone to outbursts and lashing out, which April told Leo was common among people in his state. He didn’t blame Donnie one iota. It must be extremely challenging to be a paraplegic and having to be reliant on people when you had prided yourself on being self-reliant. Poor Donnie. Leo knew that he would have reacted the same way, because he hated a fuss, however if it had been Raphael nursing him he wouldn’t have complained that much, because he loved Raphael and he was gentle. You wouldn’t think so looking at him, but beneath his gruff exterior lay a gentle soul, who only wanted to be loved and cherished and who didn’t think he was deserving of it. His rage was only a defence mechanism and once you peeled back the layers you got to know the real and sweet Raphael, who would lay down his life for those he loved in a nanosecond without question.

April and Casey helped him and Donnie by bringing food and cooking it, helping with the chores and with Donnie’s recovery, including rehab. Leo was immensely grateful to his friends and knew he wouldn’t have coped on his own.

Leo was still resolved to find Raphael, but as the days elapsed, he grew increasingly frustrated and anxious that he never would. He tried not to think about what the snake was doing to his beloved, but his mind sometimes went there, especially at night when he lay in bed. Images of Raphael chained, collared, submissive and churring, as the snake fucked him plagued Leo’s mind. The leader would wake up in a cold sweat and his blanket kicked off on him. Or an image of a chained, collared and crying Raphael with cum leaking out of his hole and down his legs and who was begging for Leo to rescue him would flash in his mind. His treasured Raphael, whom he’d failed. Did Raphael blame him for that? He didn’t blame Raphael if he did. It was his job as the eldest to protect his brothers and he hadn’t. He had failed miserably. Some brother and leader he was. Raphael was goodness knows where. Mikey was dead and Donnie was confined to a wheelchair. Splinter would be deeply ashamed of him, Leo knew and rightly so.

SEPTEMBER 7

April entered the dojo and said, “Leo, we got a lead on Raph’s whereabouts,”  
Leo, who’d been meditating, instantly snapped open his eyes and said, “Where is he?”  
“On an oil rig about forty minutes from here. Shredder was using it as a base for his experiments. We got Intel from a kid, who saw Raph some months ago. Raph told him to come and find us.”  
“Why did it take so long for the kid to tell us?” Leo demanded, as he stood up.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Raph might not even be there!”  
“That’s true, but it’s the first lead we’ve had in months. We should check it out.”  
“What about Donnie?”  
“Covered. I’m staying here. Casey and the Mutanimals will go with you. I already told them you’ll pick them up from their base. Hurry, Leo. Go and find Raph. Bring him home, where he belongs. Casey’s in the van.”

Leo quickly rushed to the Battle Shell in the garage.

XXXX

Leo jumped behind the Battle Shell’s wheel, started the engine and he and Casey headed to the Mutanimals’ base.

They arrived at the Mutanimals’ pad a while later.

The Mutanimals piled into the van and then they began the short distance to the oil rig.

Hang on, Raphie. I’m coming, my sweet love, Leo thought, as he drove.

XXXX

Some time later, they reached the docks and parked.

They jumped out, peered at the oil rig in the distance and were wondering how they were going to board it undetected, when a boat docked and two familiar figures then disembarked.

Gin Shi and the former Raphael.

Raph!” Leo exclaimed, his stomach dropping and blood boiling when he saw the abominable state Raphael was in. “What the fuck did you do to him, you psycho?” Leo screamed, advancing on the snake and wielding his katana.

Shi laughed and then said with a smirk, “Nothing he didn’t want, Leonardo. He’s mine now. I own him.”  
“The hell you do!” Leo hissed, his sapphire eyes flashing. “Let him go now!”  
“He doesn’t want you, Leonardo. He loves me, who gives him all he wants and needs. You never treated him the way he wanted.”  
“Bullshit. Raph, I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but losing you made me realize just how much you mean to me. You’re my universe, Raph. You’ve always been the one keeping me grounded and sane. You were my clarity and my best friend through the dark and good times. You were my light and my oasis. Damn it. I love you so much, Raph. You are the most amazing person and I’ve been a fool. Raph, take my hand and come home. We’ll talk and…”

Shi’s pet still thought about Leo at times, but it hurt when he did. He’d cry and think about the life they could have had. It would have been an awesome life filled with love and happiness, but he’d always reprimand himself for daydreaming, because it was unlikely Leo would ever find him and even if he did, Demon didn’t consider himself worthy of Leo’s love and devotion. Leo deserved to be with someone kind, good and who wasn’t a monster.

Demon blinked and thought, Leo found me, but I can’t be wid 'im after what I did. I dun deserve his love or kindness. No. I’m Demon now an’ belong ta Masta. Dat’s what I deserve.

“Lies, Demon. All he ever did was tell you what to do,” Gin Shi said furiously. “He never listened to anything you said. You didn’t matter. You were just a liability and unwanted by him and everyone else. I gave you a home and love. He’s trying to manipulate you, Demon. Don’t let him, my pet. You know I love you and our babies and I have only been good to you.”

Babies, Leo thought and shuddered inwardly. Poor Raph. Look at him. He’s so shell-shocked. That fucker’s really done a number on him.

“STOP FIBBING!” Leo yelled. “Raph, look in your heart and think back to the happier times and memories we shared, especially when we were kids. What does your heart say, Raph? Who loves you? This excuse for an organism or me? Who was always there for you? Who stayed up for you when you went out doing goodness knows what? Who took care of you, Raph? This creep? No. He stole you from our family and he’s clearly manipulated you into thinking that none of us, especially me loved you. He abused you, Raph. How is that love? Look at me. You look like a submissive puppy with no fight in you. That’s what he did to you. He maimed you and you’re pitifully thin. When was the last time you ate and you’re expecting? How is that even possible? You’re a male, so he must have experimented on you. I know about the betrayal and I’m not mad at you, because you wouldn’t have done so without coercion. No, Raph. He doesn’t love you. He only sees you as something to control. I genuinely love you and I would sell my soul to undo all that’s been done to you and to have you in my arms. That’s where you belong. With me. I would never harm you and would only treat you with the respect you deserve,” Leo continued and stared intently into Raphael’s eye.

Leo’s allies had been silent and remained so.

Demon listened and thought, no, Leo. Only ya are here, so does dat mean da others died? How can I go back home, be Raphael an’ live wid what I did? It’d hurt too much. I'm better off wid Masta, who dun make me feel bad. He tells me I’m a good boy an’ I dun gotta t’ink ‘bout t’in’s. All I gotta t’ink ‘bout is bein’ his an’ bein’ good. Dat’s all I deserve anyway. Dis life. Not ya. I was neva deservin’ a ya an’ yer love an’ I’m even less deservin’ now. Maybe we coulda had a great life tagether before everyt’in’, but it’s too late now. I’ll always love ya, but I can’t be wid ya. Please go.

“No,” Demon said firmly and uttered the words he knew would most hurt Leo and hopefully make him leave. He didn’t want to say them, but they had to be said, so Leo would let him go to the crappy existence he deserved. “I dun love ya no more, Leo. I love Masta an’ I’m happy wid ‘im. He gives me t’in’s ya could neva. I want ya ta go home an’ ta ferget ‘bout me. I was neva happy at da lair. I neva felt like I belonged. I got a home wid Masta an’ I’m truly at peace. He’s ma haven an’ what I've searched fer all ma life. I adore ‘im. Go.”

“That’s right, Demon,” Shi said triumphantly and kissed his pet’s plump lips. “He’s told you what he wants, Leonardo. Respect his decision.”  
Sadness and hurt immediately clouded Leo’s face, but he quickly masked them and said, “I have a proposition, Shi.”  
“What, Leonardo?” Shi asked.  
“How about you also take me? Both of us will live to serve you.”  
“I don’t want two pets. He’s more than enough,” Shi said and stroked Demon’s tail, making him flush and groan. He was extremely sensitive there. “I’d rather fight you.”

Casey had enough of the back and forth. He surreptitiously reached into his rucksack, pulled out two tranquilizer darts and fired.

One hit Shi in his left arm and the other hit Demon in his right leg.

“Dirty trick,” Shi shouted crossly, as he yanked out the dart and in so doing released his hold on his pet.

Demon hissed, pulled out the dart, glared at Casey and thought, dis wasn’t s’posed ta happen. I can’t go home. It's too painful.

Demon and Shi tried to remain standing, but the drug soon took effect on them. Their legs buckled underneath them, they crumpled to the ground and their eyes closed.

“Way to go, Casey,” Leo said and lifted Demon into his arms. He was astonished how light Demon was now.

“What do we do with that bozo, Leo?” Slash asked, hooking a thumb at Shi.  
“Toss him in the trash collector over there. It's a fitting place for the dickwad.”  
“On it.”

Slash did as he was told and said, “Done, Leo, but the gear was jammed, so I couldn’t start it.”  
“No matter. Someone will be around later and will fix it. Let’s go.”

Demon was placed on a stretcher in the back of the Battle Shell.

Then everyone got in.

Casey was behind the wheel.

Leo sat in the back with Demon and held his hand, tears of gratitude streaming down his cheeks that he was finally reunited with the Turtle he adored so much.  
“You’re safe now, Raph, and will never have to be scared again,” Leo whispered and kissed his cheek. “Safe with me and everyone who loves you. I promise you no further harm will ever befall you. I will take care of you, protect and love you for the rest of my days. I will help you heal and you will never know any pain. Rest and gain strength, sweet Raph. We’ll find a solution to the babies. If you want them, I’ll accept them as my own and help you raise them. Only happiness and love from now on, Raph. I am so sorry for all that happened. I failed you and lost you once, but I won’t ever again. I promise. As for Gin Shi, he’s gone for good. Aishiteru always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How will Donnie take the news of Raphael's return?


	4. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension in the lair is as thick as oatmeal and Raphael doesn't feel like he's welcome.

The Mutanimals were dropped off at their place and then Casey drove Leo and Demon back to the lair.'

XXXX

Casey and Leo arrived at the lair’s garage, parked and then jumped out of the van.

Leo picked up his terrifyingly light brother and thought, as he walked to the living room, poor Raph. I can see his ribs. I hope that despicable snake is enduring a slow and torturous death. It’s going to take months to get Raph back to even a semblance of what he was and that’s physically. I don’t know about emotionally. He may never recover, but I’ll do my best to help him. I know Casey and April will too.

Demon woke up when he felt a swaying motion. Someone was carrying him, but where? Whining softly, he opened his eye and heard a familiar and comforting voice.

“It’s okay, Raph,” Leo said, as he entered the living room. “We’re home. You’re safe.”  
“No. I can’t come home after what…”  
“Sh. None of that talk. Nothing that happened was your fault. Are you hungry? How about I make some soup?”

“You found him,” April said elatedly from the living room sofa and then sprang to her feet and approached them. “Oh, Raph, you have no idea how much we’ve missed you.” Her heart sank, as she took in his deplorable condition and she said sadly, “Raph, what the heck happened?”  
“Nothing he didn’t deserve,” Donnie said frostily, wheeling his wheelchair into the living room. “He caused Mikey’s death and me to be a paraplegic.”

Demon whimpered, closed his eye and thought, Donnie’s right. I dun belong here. I gotta go.

“That’s enough, Donatello,” Leo snapped. “Can’t you see he’s suffered and is still suffering? Show some fucking compassion. And I told you before…”  
“Compassion?” Donnie said sardonically. “Really? Mikey’s dead and look at me, so why should I have any compassion for that shithead, who destroyed our family? You do, but then you want to plow his ass. I can’t understand why. He’s trash…”  
Leo’s face darkened and he shouted, “Enough. We’ve all been through hell and back, Donnie, but what happened isn’t Raph’s fault. It’s the snake's. We still have a family. The three of us and we need to work together and heal. All of us. I need you both and you guys need me. Dad and Mikey would want that. Please, Donnie. I’ve never begged for anything, but I need your help, to let go of your anger and…”  
“To stop blaming him? Hell no. I do, Leo,” Donnie snarled.

Demon emitted a gut-wrenching sob and said, “Donnie’s right. Stop defendin’ me, Leo. I sold ya all down da tube an’ I deserve Donnie’s hatred. It dun matter if it was outta coercion or manipulation. I still did it an’ caused shit ta happen. I’m a monster. Ya gotta accept dat. I have an’ dere’s no goin’ back. I’m Demon. Raphael is dead an’ I dun belong here. Put me down, so I can go back ta Masta, where I belong.”  
“Fucking no,” Leo said angrily. “I’m not doing that or quitting on you, Raph. This is your home and you’re staying here. I will take care of you. You’re not a monster. You never have been and you didn’t deserve what happened to you. You’re Raphael, our treasured brother and we love you…”

Donnie snorted contemptuously and said, “I don’t and I want nothing to do with him. He’s dead to me. It’s good Dad isn’t here to see what you’ve become, Raphael. He would be so ashamed of you and I know he would agree with me.”

Donnie wheeled himself out of the room and went to his bedroom.

“Dad’s gone too?” Demon said despondently.  
“Yeah, bud. I’m sorry,” Casey said. “Look, ignore Donnie. He’ll come around…”

Demon buried his head into Leo’s plastron, tears streaming down his cheeks and thought, Dad’s gone too. I neva even got ta say goodbye ta ‘im. Would he really blame me fer all a dis? Yeah. He would. I was always da problematic kid an’ caused tension an’ shit. I broke da family an’ I… Mikey, I’m so sorry. I hope whereva ya are dat ya know dat an’ dat I do love ya, squirt.

“April, can you make Raph something to eat, while I get him to bed?” Leo asked.  
“No problem,” April replied and headed to the kitchen.

“Need some help, Leo?” Casey asked.  
“No, thanks. Why don’t you get something to eat too? I can take it from here,” Leo said, not tired from holding Demon at all, even though it had been some time, because Demon was so light.  
“All right. Holler if you want something. Hey, Raph, I’m glad you’re home. I missed you. Things are going to get better, okay? We love you and we’ll help you with whatever you need.”

“T'anks,” Demon said softly.

Leo carried Demon to his bedroom.

XXXX

The leader placed Demon into his bed, covered him with a blanket and said, “Raph, you’ll sleep with me, so I can keep an eye on you.”  
“Why do ya care so much after all I’ve put ya through? Ya know I dun deserve it. I neva did.”  
“Because I love you, Raph, and you do deserve it. You always did. The only one, who didn’t think so was you. We’re going to get through this, okay?”  
“It’s Demon now, Leo. Raph’s gone.”  
“He is not. He’s still in there,” Leo said, placing a hand over Demon’s heart. “And I refuse to call you by that name, because that’s not you. You are Hamato Raphael, who is a strong, valiant and noble warrior and ninja and who is greatly loved. You are not a pet, weak and something to control. You are wonderful and everything good. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Maybe then you’d truly appreciate just how special you are and would understand that you are something to be revered and adored.”  
A sob escaped Demon and he said, as tears ran down his face, “Yer wrong, Leo. I was neva strong or brave. Dat was jus’ a façade. Dis is da real me. Weak, a monster an’ everyt’in’ bad. Why won’t ya accept it? I have. Masta also accepted me fer who I was. Dat’s why we were soulmates. He got me an’ I got ‘im.”  
“Soulmates? Really?” Leo said sarcastically. “Listen to yourself. You’ve been brainwashed so much you think that. The real monster is that snake. He’s manipulated you into thinking he’s magnificent and what you need. He’s everything evil and bad. Not you. You’re my….”  
“No, Leo. I’m nuttin’ ta ya. I belong ta ‘im an’ I love ‘im.”  
“BULLSHIT! You don’t. Not really. It was forced love, Raphael, and you didn’t mean it when you told him that earlier. You only said that, because you didn’t think you were deserving of love after all that’s happened. Admit it.”  
“I fell in love wid ‘im when I got ta know ‘im, Leo. He ain’t all bad. He’s also had a tough life an’ he needs me. I need ‘im. We complete each other.”  
“FUCKING LIES.”

April arrived with the soup, sensed the tension and said, “Need me to stay?”  
“No,” Leo said and took the tray from her. “Things are fine. Thanks, April.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright then,” April said and left the room.

Leo placed the tray on Demon’s lap and said, “I don’t believe that, Raph, so cut the crap. He forced you to love him and to do sick things with him. He probably beat you and starved you. He took your eye. He’s impregnated you. How is that love? That’s abuse. You resisted at first and tried not to crack, but there was only so much you could take and you finally crumbled, evolving into what he wanted: Demon, his plaything and pet. He’s weak inside, insecure and he needs to control something to make himself feel good. That’s what makes him feel alive. He feeds off your despair, desolation and misery.”  
“Not…”  
“Well, you decided that you were putrid, tainted and that you’d failed and betrayed all of us, especially me and that it was too hard to deal with,” Leo said, as he sat down on a chair by the bed. “You came to the erroneous decision that you deserved a life with the snake and accepted it. Am I correct? You let him do whatever he wanted and didn’t resist. Not because you really wanted it or loved him, but because you thought you deserved it. Am I correct? I know you, Raph. You were always your harshest critic.”

Demon hung his head and thought, Leo knows me all too well. I could neva pretend wid ‘im. He always saw through me.

“Look at me, Raph,” Leo said and gently tilted Demon’s chin up, so their eyes met.

A tear coursed down Demon’s cheek and he nodded.

“Yeah,” Demon whispered. “All true, but sometimes he was carin’, Leo, an’ said he really loved me.”  
“He didn’t. You don’t abuse someone you love, Raph. You treat them with love and treasure them. Relationships are equal and not about domination and aggression. It was just a control thing with him. Exerting power over you made him feel powerful. That’s what makes him tick. Eat. It’s getting cold. Do you need some help?”  
“No, t'anks,” Demon replied, as he dipped the spoon into the soup and then fed himself. “Mm. It’s delicious, Leo. Beef. Ya want any?”  
“I’ll get something to eat later. Anyway, I love you and I’ll do whatever I can to help you heal. You’re safe. That snake’s gone.”  
“Where?” Demon asked.  
“Trash compactor. Probably squashed by now. That’s what he deserves. I hope it fucking hurt.”  
“I dun.”  
Leo looked at him, like he’d grown a second head and said, “Why not? Look what…”  
Demon ate more soup and said, “Yeah, but like I said, he ain’t all bad an’ he also had a shit life. He was a scientist an’ den Shredda used ‘im in an experiment. He was s’posed ta be a super mutant snake, but it failed. Ya saw his body an’ what a monstrosity it was. In his opinion anyway. I didn’t t’ink he was dat ugly. He was kinda pretty. Not like ya, I mean, but he wasn’t hideous. He was also beaten jus’ cuz a da way he looked. I could relate ta dat an’ I pitied ‘im, Leo. It was his abuse dat made ‘im hard an’ apathetic, but t’in’s changed fer ‘im when I came along. I made ‘im feel alive an’ special. Ma touch made ‘im tingle wid pleasure an’ genuine joy. I accepted ‘im fer who he was an’ he was happy. He didn’t deserve ta be crushed by a trash compactor. He wasn’t garbage. He was a misundastood soul, like me. Dat’s all he was.”  
“Misunderstood? Really?” Leo said in disbelief. “That’s what you call him after all he’s done? You’re brainwashed, Raph! He’s nothing, but a despicable, cold-blooded bastard, who deserves…”  
“Undastandin’ an’ compassion. Life ain’t black an’ white, Leo. Dere are gray areas too. Ain’t dat what ya always told me?”  
“In this case it’s damn black and white. Bloody hell! Listen to yourself. You sound like you’re defending the jackass. Need I remind you what he did?”  
“No. Look, I dun like what he did, but I dun hate ‘im. I feel sorry fer ‘im an’ fer da crappy life he’s had. He neva had a break an’ in some ways had it worse than us. We had Dad an’ our bros. He was all ‘lone an’ loveless.”  
“My heart bleeds for him,” Leo said sarcastically. “I can’t feel sorry for the person, who’s inflicted such sorrow on our family and for all he’s done to you. I just can’t. I detest him and I hope he rots in hell.”  
“Ya didn’t see how gentle he was wid me. He tended ma wounds…”  
“Wounds he no doubt caused!”  
“It’s pointless discussin’ it, cuz ya will neva undastand,” Demon said and sighed in frustration.  
“No. You don’t. You’re suffering from brainwashing and Stockholm syndrome, Raph! How could you possibly have any empathy for someone, who maltreated you?”  
“Cuz I know ‘im. Da real ‘im. Inside an’ out an’ intimately. He let me in an’ trusted me wid his secrets. Dat’s why. Ya say I was jus’ a tool ta control. I dun t’ink so. I t’ink he loved me deep down an’ he needed me more than I needed ‘im. I told ya why. I made ‘im feel t’in’s he’d neva felt before, namely love, joy, intense pleasure an' passion. I healed his apathy an' gave ‘im a reason fer livin' an’ I’d neva done dat fer no one before. Insignificant me, who’s always been da black sheep an’ disappointed everyone.”  
“And you love him…”  
“I was forced ta love ‘im. I grew ta love ‘im, but not da way I love ya, Leo. Ma love fer ya was love dat was all consumin’, passionate, intense an’ pure. Ma love fer ‘im was born outta domination an’ servitude, but he could also be considerate, gentle an’ lovin’ at times. So I love ‘im, but not madly an’ passionately. It’s more a mutual dependency t’in’. Anyway, sometimes I could sleep on da bed next ta ‘im, instead a in da cage. I liked bein’ able ta be near ‘im an’ ta smell his manly scent. It comforted me. I dun like da dark. Da dark means bugs an’ shadows. It freaks me out, ya know. Masta could also always comfort me wid his heavenly silvery voice.”  
“Cage?” Leo said in shock. “You were in a cage? He treated you like an animal?”  
“Yeah, but dat was jus’ so I could become dependent on ‘im. He needed ta feel like he was needed. Everyone wants ta feel dat way, ya know.”  
“But most people don’t do that though sadistic means and ways.”  
“Ya got a point,” Demon said and ate more soup. “Sex was always great, Leo. It hurt da first time. I was a virgin. He nailed me good wid his tail an’ I experienced mindnumbin’ pleasure. Da likes a which I neva had before. He knew exactly where ma sensitive spots were. He called 'em ma prized places. Shame descended on me after. I mean, I'd always hoped ta do dat wid ya an’ now I’d been raped an’ wasn’t pure. It really did a number on ma brain. We had sex again a while later. He used his dick den an' hit other places dat drove me wild. I screamed his name when I came an’ I loved it, Leo. I leaked like a faucet. My ass was full a his jizz an' his essence dripped outta ma hole. Ya know it’s ironic, but I found peace wid ‘im. We fucked all da time. I was allowed ta top once an’ den was relegated ta bottom again. I didn’t mind. I kinda like bein’ bottom an’ Masta dominatin’ me. I guess I’ve always been a sub deep down an’ was too afraid ta admit it. Masta could be both brutal an’ a generous an’ gentle lover, dependin’ on his mood. I preferred it when he was more aggressive. So did he. We brought out da beast in each other an’ it was fuckin’ amazin’.”

Leo winced at Demon’s account of his sexual activities and thought, poor Raph. Imagine being raped by that snake? How soul-destroying and traumatic that must have been. No one should ever have to experience that, least of all Raph. I wish I could go back in time to that night when Raph kissed me and I had told him I loved him. Then he wouldn’t have run away and…

“Dat’s right, Leo. I’m garbage an’ used goods now,” Demon said, mistaking Leo’s reaction for one of scorn. “I’m pure filth. Go on. Say it. I see da way ya look at me. I t’ink da same a me.”  
“You’re not, Raph,” Leo said, taking one of Demon’s hands in his. “I’ve never thought that about you and I don’t now. I still love you so much and I’m so sorry that happened. I wish I could return to that night, tell you I loved you and then you wouldn’t have left and...”  
“It ain’t yer fault. I chose ta leave. Anyway, ya see now dat t’in’s ain’t black an’ white an’ dat I’m scarred mentally an’ fucked-up. I'm beyond help. Heck, I love Masta an’ I’m more messed up than I eva was before. Ya can’t fix me, Leo. Too much has happened. Dun try. I ain’t worth it.”  
“You are always worth it,” Leo said and gently kissed Demon on his lips. “I love you, Raph. I really do. Let me help you. Please. You said you loved me, so if you do let me help you. We’ve been going in circles, but the bottom line is we have love, right? You said yourself that you love me in a different way than him. A true love and not a forced one.”  
“Yeah, but I’m broken, Leo. I dun t’ink I can eva be Raphael again. I dunno how ta be ‘im. I dunno if I can give ya what ya want an’ need.”  
“I know you are always what I wanted and needed. I was too stupid to see it before and I know we could be terrific together, Raphie,” Leo said and kissed his cheek. “I know I will always do my best to love, protect, nurture and treasure you the way you need and deserve. I know I can help heal you and be your strength and rock, like you’ve always been mine. You were always the best thing about me. I know you’re frigging confused and traumatized about everything. Anyone would be. You’ve been through absolute hell.”  
“I dunno, Leo. Ya’ve always been what I wanted, but will we actually work? Ya pull an’ I push an’ we’re like fire an’ ice. Ya deserve better than me.”  
“Don’t say that…”  
“It’s true.”  
“It’s crap and you know it. You’ve been programmed to only think bad thoughts about yourself. That stops now, Raph. You’re remarkable, special, incredible, indescribable, sexy, beautiful, passionate, tender and adorable. I could go on forever about how truly stunning you are and I will until you believe it.”  
“Stunnin’. Dat’s what he called me. I ain’t stunnin’. Look at me.”  
“I do and I see a handsome, sweet and loving soul. I see my soulmate and the person I want to be with forever if you let me.”  
“Really? Look at ma scars…”  
“They add character. Maybe we can fix your eye. I’ll talk to Donnie. I know he’ll come around someday, but I’m serious about you and us, Raph.”  
“I’m gravid.”  
“I know. I’ll help you raise them if you want to keep them.”  
“I couldn’t abort ‘em. Dey’re innocents.”  
“Then we’ll raise them together.”  
“Leo, what if I disappoint ya?”  
“You could never disappoint me, Raph. So?”  
“All right,” Demon said and smiled. “We’ll try.”  
Leo beamed and said, “You’ll see, Raph. Everything’s going to be fantastic from now on. Do you want anything else?”  
“No. Jus’ ya. Leo, I’m sorry I can’t hate ‘im.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry about. That’s just your gentle nature,” Leo said, as he placed the tray on the desk. “But I couldn’t be as forgiving.”  
“Ya’d be surprised what ya could, ya know. I was. I learned a lot ‘bout maself, like ma limits an' ma nature…”  
“Your nature,” Leo said, as he climbed into bed. “Isn’t one he honed and crafted. It’s the one you were born with Raph, and you will find yourself again, as you heal.”  
“Ya really t’ink so?”  
Leo wrapped an arm around him and said, “Yeah. I do. Now rest. I love you. You’re Raph. No more Demon. You’re an equal and loved by me, Donnie, April and Casey, okay? You’re wanted and your home is with us.”  
“I love ya too, Leo. Life’s ironic, huh? Sometimes ya have ta go through angst, turmoil an’ da darkest plight ta reach da light an’ what ya’ve always wanted, but it was worth all da blood, sweat an’ tears ta be in yer arms. I ain’t dreamin’, right?”  
“No. You’re with me and that’s where you’ll always be. Now say this. My name is Raph. Do it.”  
“Ma name is Raph,” Shi’s former pet said, thinking how foreign the name sounded on his tongue. He’d been used to Demon for so long.  
“Great. That’s your identity. Hamato Raphael and don’t you ever forget it.”  
“It’ll take time adjustin’ ta it.”  
“I know, but I’ll help you. I do think you need to tell me everything that happened. Talking about it helps with the healing process.”  
“I will. Right now all I want an’ need is ya, Leo.”  
“Okay. I won’t push you. Good night, Raphie.”  
“Night, Leo.”

Raphael closed his eye, snuggled against Leo, inhaled his musky scent that was mixed with sandalwood and thought, I finally have what I’ve always wanted. Leo. He really loves me. I’m lucky ta have ‘im. Da path ta healin’ is gonna be a long one, but I will get dere wid Leo’s love. As fer Donnie, I hope he fergives me someday. An’ Masta? I hope he wasn’t crushed an’ dat he finds da peace an’ serenity he wants wid someone else. No more t’inkin’ ‘bout ‘im. He’s da past. I’m wid Leo an’ from now on t’in’s are only eva gonna be great. No more pain an’ abuse. Only love wid Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Is Gin Shi really dead? Will Donnie and Raphael ever be close again?


	5. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie and Raphael make peace.

Raphael stirred the next morning and discovered that he was still in Leo’s arms. He nuzzled against Leo inhaled his musky scent and thought, it really ain’t a dream. I’m wid Leo an’ I’m safe. No more pain. 

“Good morning, handsome,” Leo said, cracking open his eyes and peering at Raphael. “Did you sleep okay?”  
“Like a log. It all feels so surreal. Us an’ dat I’m home. What ‘bout ya?”  
“Best sleep I’ve had in eons. Knowing you’re safe from that freak makes me feel at peace. You hungry?”  
“I could eat. Hey, Leo, t'ank ya fer not givin’ up on me.”  
“No thanks necessary. It’s what family does. You wouldn’t have given up on me.”  
“Yeah, but yer worth it…”  
“So are you,” Leo said and kissed his beak. “And I will never stop telling you what a gem you are.”  
Raphael flushed at the praise and said, “Careful. I might start believin’ dat.”  
“You should, because it’s true,” Leo said and lightly touched his lips to Raphael’s. “Let’s get some breakfast.”

They got up and headed to the kitchen.

XXXX

Donnie was at the table and drinking coffee. He scowled when he saw his brothers enter the kitchen.

Seeing Donnie’s expression, Raphael’s heart shattered and he said, “Ya know, Leo, I can get somet’in’ later…”  
“No. You’re hungry and you have just as much right to be here, as Donnie does. Sit at the table. Donnie, look at Raph. Truly look at him. Can’t you see that he’s been through absolute hell? How can you not be moved? Look at him and what that snake did to him. He’s a walking bag of bones and half blind. Our beloved brother, who didn’t deserve the abuse he was meted out. He’s suffered tremendously and is still suffering. It’s going to take a long time for him to heal. Mentally, emotionally and physically. He needs us more than he ever has before, Donnie. He needs to know that he’s loved. That’s the only way he can really heal. Don’t you want that for him? Or do you always want him to be a mere shadow of himself? I know you miss Mikey. We all do, but hating Raph isn’t going to bring him back and Mikey wouldn’t want this rift among us. He would want us to talk and to try and mend bridges, because he knows how important family is. You do too, Donnie. Don’t you want us to try and be a family? Don’t you want to help Raph get better? If you were in his shoes, he would do anything he could to help you.”

Donnie studied his emerald skinned brother and saw how broken how he was and all the rage he’d felt the previous evening dissipated. Now all he felt was love and pity for Raphael and deep shame that he’d treated Raphael so abysmally, when he should have tried to be more understanding and caring.

Raphael grabbed Leo’s hand and remained standing.

Leo’s right, Donnie thought. Raph’s hurting and he needs us. I’ve been harsh and a dick.

“And I’m positive Raph was coerced and manipulated into betraying us,” Leo continued. “He would never willingly do that, Donnie. You know how much he loves us. Look at everything he’s ever done for us. I know there have been times he’s been impulsive and not adhered to orders, but he’s saved us all multiple times and didn't consider his own life in the process. He’s always valued us more than himself and I think he has always been the most selfless of us all.”  
“You’re right,” Donnie said thickly and swallowed a lump in his throat, as tears threatened to fall. “Raph was always looking out for us.”  
“Don’t you think we owe it to him to do the same now?” Leo said and squeezed Raphael’s hand.  
“Yeah. I’m sorry, Raph. I was so blinded by my fury that I didn’t even consider what you went through and that you wouldn’t willingly have betrayed us. I’ve been an asshole and it’s my fault you left. I shouldn’t have accused you of trying to hurt Leo. Can you ever forgive me?"

“Ya did dat, Donnie," Raphael said. "But I chose ta leave. I coulda stayed an’ argued or somet’in’, but I fled like a coward an’ den I fucked up. Dat’s what led ta ma ordeal, but it dun matter now. I’m safe an’ we’re all tagether, so ferget ‘bout it. I got what I’ve always wanted an’ everyt’in’ is gonna be peachy from now on,” Raphael said and gazed adoringly at Leo. “Me an’ Leo are tagether. I ain’t neva been so happy before.”  
Donnie smiled and said, “So you do forgive me.”  
“Course. Nuttin’ ya could say or could do would make me hate ya. Yer ma bro an’ I love ya.”

“Aw. What a Kodak moment,” Casey said, as he and April entered the room. “I’m glad you guys have patched things up.”  
“Yeah,” April agreed. “Did I miss something?” she added, taking in Leo and Raphael holding hands.

“We’re a couple now,” Leo said. “Which should have happened six months ago, but I was too dumb to realize how much he meant to me. It took losing him to get to that point.”  
“It dun matter now,” Raphael said. “All dat matters is dat we’re tagether an’ we love each other. Dat ain’t gonna change. I’m yers fereva.”  
Leo beamed and said, “And I’m yours. I think we all need a break. How about going to the farmhouse for a couple of weeks?”

“We can’t, because we have school,” April said. “And you can’t take care of Donnie on your own, Leo.”  
“Yeah, but I can help,” Raphael said. “An’ it’s da ideal location ta recover an’ fer our family ta fully reconnect. If yer worried, ya can phone us anytime an’ drive up on weekends. I t’ink we should stay fer a few months. What do ya t’ink, Leo?”

“I’m on board if April and Casey don’t mind,” Leo said.  
“Not at all,” Casey said. “I think the farmhouse is exactly what you all need and you can be close to Mikey and Splinter.”

“Yeah,” Raphael said sadly. “I neva got ta say goodbye an’ how much I loved ‘em.”  
“Then it’s settled,” April said. “Me and Casey can take you there tonight, stay over and return tomorrow. We’ll pop by with supplies on weekends.”

“Awesome,” Leo said. “Now let’s have breakfast. I’m starved.”  
“I’ll make bacon and eggs,” April offered and went to the stove.

“Raph, do you want coffee?” Leo asked, as Casey and Raphael took their seats.  
“Orange juice please.”  
“Coming up,” Leo said and went to the fridge. He returned with a tall glass of orange juice a few minutes later. “Here you go,” he said, as he handed it to Raphael.  
“T'anks,” Raphael said and sipped it.

The group made small talk, as April cooked.

The food was ready ten minutes later and they all tucked in.

Raphael forked egg into his mouth, looked at a smiling Leo, who was beside him and thought, dis is ma true home wid ma Leo, Donnie an’ our friends an' not as a subservient pet. I know I’m still traumatized an’ it’s gonna take time ta heal, but I’m gonna get dere and I’m gonna be stronger than I eva was before. I ain’t gonna lose Leo eva again. We’re soulmates an’ nuttin’ or no one is eva gonna come between us again. I jus’ wish Dad an’ Mikey were here wid us. I hope whereva dey are dat dey see how much we love an’ miss ‘em. We’re gonna do whateva we can ta honor ‘em everyday a our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yay. They have made up, but is this the calm before the storm?


	6. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is ambushed.

EIGHT MONTHS LATER: May 17

Raphael had miscarried Gin Shi’s babies not long after his return to the lair and although he’d been saddened, he knew it was for the best. Now there would be no lasting reminder of Gin Shi and he could fully focus on his recovery, which he did. His confidence grew with each passing day and he was soon training again. He worked out obsessively, regained his muscles and put on weight until he weighed what he had before he’d been kidnapped. He still didn’t like the dark, but he no longer jumped at any sudden noises. He’d had nightmares when he’d first arrived at the lair, but they were less frequent.

Donnie hadn’t been able to fix Raphael’s eye, so he accepted his condition and lived the best life he could with what he had.

Raphael had his nineteenth birthday on December 19, which had been a double celebration. That was the day he’d married Leo in a simple, but beautiful ceremony that'd been officiated by April at the farmhouse. He’d worn a red kimono. Leo had worn a blue one and they’d written their own vows. They'd been simple, but heartfelt and both had been overcome with emotion, as they'd said them.

Everyone had cheered when they'd had their first kiss as a married couple.

April had baked a three tier chocolate and raspberry cake with buttercream frosting, which was his and Leo’s favorite and everyone had celebrated into the wee hours, although Raphael and Leo didn’t drink. Raphael was six weeks gravid and Leo wouldn't drink, because his mate wasn’t going to.

The baby was due in May and everyone was extremely excited, especially the impending parents, who’d already chosen names.

XXXX

Nineteen-year-old Raphael lay nestled in his husband’s arms in bed on May 17, Leo’s breath tickling his neck and thought, bein’ wid ma Leo is paradise. I love ‘im an’ our babies so much. I’m such a lucky guy. Life couldn’t be more perfect.

Raphael glanced at his hours’ old twins in their crib and his heart swelled with pride and love. They were absolutely beautiful and he couldn’t believe that he and Leo had created them.

A boy and a little girl. The boy was emerald skinned and golden eyed like Raphael and the girl was the spitting image of Leo.

The girl was the eldest and she’d been named Hana Marie, a joint decision.

Raphael named the boy Leonardo Michelangelo, because he wanted to honor his mate and Mikey and he knew that the prankster would have been touched by that.

And thus, their family was complete.

Fer now, Raphael thought. I wouldn’t mind more kids someday. He closed his eye and fell asleep, drained from his long labor and caring for the kids.

XXXX

FOUR DAYS LATER: MAY 21

“Hey, babe,” Raphael said that evening. “I’m goin' fer a walk topside. I need ta get some fresh air. I’ll be back in a couple a hours tops.”  
“All right,” Leo said and kissed his beak. “Be careful.”  
Raphael nodded and said, “Always. I love ya.”  
“I love you too.”

Raphael smiled, left the lair and headed to the manhole, which would take him to Central Park.

XXXX

Raphael reached the manhole and climbed up the ladder, unaware that someone was following him.

He breathed in the humid air and thought, it’s so good ta be outta da lair fer a while. Man, it’s so stuffy down dere. I hope Donnie fixes da air conditioners soon, cuz da fans ain’t helpin’ much.

The emerald skinned Turtle entered the park and marveled at the full moon and stars, a sight he rarely witnessed. They always mesmerized him. He could watch them for hours and never tire.

Gin Shi picked up a large rock, took advantage of Raphael’s distraction and stealthily crept up behind him. Then he hit the Turtle with such force that he crumpled to the ground in a daze.

“What da fuck, man?” Raphael said, trying to rise, but Gin Shi hit him twice more, which stunned him into unconsciousness and his eyes closed.  
“Hello, my pet,” Shi said. “I have missed you. Let’s go somewhere where we’ll be completely alone and no one will ever find us.”

The snake picked up his pet and ran as fast he could to his boat, which was moored at the docks.

XXXX

Gin Shi arrived at his place and tied his pet down to the bed with the bedsheets. Then he injected him with a tranquilizer. He would keep doing that until he reached his destination: Costa Rica, where he had a house deep in the rainforest. He and his pet would live there forever and he would ensure his pet never escaped.

XXXX

Some days later, they arrived in Costa Rica and Shi moored his boat at the docks. Then he picked up his pet, headed to the rainforest and arrived there at 2 a.m.

He entered his house, collared and chained Raphael to the wall and his hands were above his head. The Turtle was now once again under his control and there would be no escape this time.

Gin Shi sat on his bed and waited for his pet to stir.

XXXX

A few hours later, Raphael groaned, shook his head, trying to clear his fogginess, blinked and thought, as he glanced around the room, where am I? Dis dun look like home. Da last t’in’ I remember is da park an’ den it went black. Where am I an’ why am I tied up? Please dun let it be Masta. Easy, Raph. Dun panic. He died in da trash compactor. Maybe dis is one a Leo’s kinky games.

“Leo?” Raphael called. “Leo, dis ain’t funny, hon. Lemme down now!”  
“I don’t think so, my pet,” Shi said, as he entered the bedroom. He’d been in the kitchen. “You’ve been a bad, bad boy and you need to atone for it.”  
A shiver ran down Raphael’s spine and he said fearfully, “No! Yer dead. Dis is a dream. Ya died. Dis ain’t real. I’m home at da lair an’…”  
"This is very real,” Gin said and chuckled, as he stroked Raphael’s plastron, making him cringe. “I never died. The workmen opened the trash compactor to throw more trash in and I jumped out. Then I went to the sewers and learned your lair's location by following your buddies when they visited. I could have gone to the lair, but I decided it was better to get you alone. I knew at some point you would venture topside and you did. Now I have you back, I’m never going to let you go.”  
“NO!” Raphael screamed in a mixture of rage, trepidation and despair, as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Lemme go! I…”  
“Aw. Don’t cry, pet,” Shi and gently kissed his tears away. “Master has you and he loves you so much. The others…”  
“Leo loves me an’ he’ll come lookin’ fer me. Ya will neva win.”  
“Perhaps, but he’ll never find you. We’re not in New York and after a while you won’t want to leave. You’ll be content and in love with your master, like before. This is your true place, pet, with the only person, who really loves and accepts you for who you are. So buck up and enjoy the ride. I know I will,” Shi said and disrobed.  
“I HATE YA!”  
“You do now, but you won’t soon. How are our babies?”  
“Dead. I miscarried ‘em.”  
“Did you have more babies?”  
“No,” Raphael lied, not wanting Shi to know about them, because his gut told him that Shi would kill them.  
“You’ll certainly have more with me,” Shi said and nipped Raphael’s neck, making him howl in agony. “I'm going to give you the pleasure you love and need so much. Relax.”

He rubbed Raphael’s plastron and trailed kisses down his neck.

“NO!” Raphael said, feeling powerless, as the venom affected him and made his body heat up and want sex with his master. “I dun want dis.”  
“You do,” Shi said smugly, when Raphael’s cock dropped down and the tip glistened with precum. “You want this as much as I do. Look at you. You're such a stunning boy and already so wet. You’re glorious, Demon, and you’re mine.” He began pumping Raphael’s cock.

Raphael wept when he felt a nudge against his tail and then something entered him.

His tail, Raphael thought. I dun want dis. Oh, Leo, find me!

Shi mercilessly fucked him, repeatedly hit his prostate and watched gleefully, while he pumped his cock, as he stopped sobbing and churred.

I own him for good now, but there is something I have to do, Shi thought. I don’t want to, but it’s necessary in case he plucks up bravado and decides to leave me.

Raphael soon came, threw his head back and bellowed his master’s name. He hadn’t wanted it, but the venom had turned him into a horny and churring creature.

Shame descended on Raphael a few minutes later when he came down from his orgasmic high and he said, “I hate ya. Look what ya did ta me. I will neva love ya an’ ya dun love me. Ya jus’ wanna control me. I love Leo. I always will…”

At the mention of Leo’s name, Shi flew into a rage, sprang at Raphael and gouged out his good eye with his claws, which made him howl in fright and agony.

I’m blind, Raphael thought in abject misery, as blood flowed down his face, dripped off his chin and onto the floor and his limited vision turned into complete darkness. Now, even if Leo rescues me, I’ll neva see his gorgeous face again or stare inta his exquisite eyes. An’ I can’t escape. I’m trapped fereva. I’m helpless an' completely reliant on ma captor an’ at his mercy. Oh, Leo, why did dis have ta happen? We were so happy.

Raphael trembled, sobs wracked his body and tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I was just going to render you lame,” Shi said. “But you mentioned his name, so I had to give you the punishment you most feared. It’s your fault. Don’t cry, Demon. You have me. I love you. There, there. Master will take very good care of you for the rest of your life, but if you misbehave I’ll remove your limbs and your tongue. Do you hear me? It’s not so bad, Demon. I’ll be your sight and give you all you need.”

Raphael whimpered and hung his head, signaling submission. Sure, he could rely on his instincts if he was freed and try to fight, but he couldn’t give as good a fight as he could before, because he couldn’t see anything coming. He couldn’t even see his own feet. There was only darkness. That was his world now. Darkness and his master and there was nothing he could do about it.

Shi sterilized his wound, kissed his plump lips and said, “There. All done, my Demon. Let’s untie you, but remember what I said.”

He untied his pet and placed him on the bed.

“I’ll be back now, Demon,” Shi said and left the room.

Raphael curled up into a ball on the bed and bawled, as he thought about his precious Leo and how happy they’d been. Them and their babies. Now he, Raphael, would never see them grow up. He’d never be able to tell them and Leo how much he loved them. 

All I am is a blind pet, Raphael thought. Dat’s ma lot an’ dere’s nuttin’ I can do ‘bout it. Leo, babe, I miss ya so damn much. Oh, Leo, take care a our babies an’ tell ‘em I love ‘em. Leo, dun ferget ‘bout me an’ stop lookin’ fer me. Oh, if dere is a God, please let Leo find me somehow an’ rescue me. Please.

XXXX

Leo was distraught when Raphael didn’t return home and he searched for him, but he never found him.

“I’ll never stop looking for you, Raphie,” Leo vowed. “I love you. I always will and I’ll never rest until you’re home with me and our babies and in my arms. Raphie, please hang on wherever you are. I will find you. I promise.”

XXXX

FOUR MONTHS LATER: SEPTEMBER 13

Demon churred loudly, as his grunting master lay on top of him with his cock buried in him up to the hilt and his nails digging into his arms and drawing blood, but he didn’t care. He loved pain and he loved his master, who took care of him and gave him all he wanted and needed.

I’m a lucky boy, a two-month gravid Demon thought, as his empty sockets gazed into his master’s eyes. He couldn’t see him, but he knew where he was by his voice and his smell. His master had a delicious and intoxicating scent that never failed to drive him crazy. And one touch of his master's amazing hands would render Demon a wanton and dripping mess. His hole would be wet and begging for his master’s dick. I have an incredible masta, who wants an’ loves me, Demon thought. I belong wid ‘im. I was born ta serve an’ ta please ‘im.

Demon roared his master’s name when he came and his seed splattered his plastron and the bed linen.

Shi climaxed soon after, emptied his seed into his pet and beamed when he saw cum dripping out of his pet’s frequently abused hole.

“I love you, Demon,” Shi said, pulling out and then planting a huge kiss on his pet’s lips.  
“I love ya too, Masta,” Demon said breathlessly and opened his arms. He loved to snuggle, especially after sex.  
Shi cuddled him and said, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Demon.”  
“Me too. Yer ma salvation an’ rock, Masta. I’d be a nuttin’ widout ya. T'ank ya fer all ya do fer me.”  
“It’s my pleasure, Demon. You do so much for me, my boy. I’m lucky to have you. Get some rest. It’s been a long day.”  
“Yes, Masta.”

Shi soon heard his pet’s gentle snores and thought, I own him body, mind and soul. I own his passion. He is mine completely and that won’t change. Taking his sight made him crumble and he was soon as meek and pathetic as before. He’s weak, having lost the muscles he gained during his freedom. I like it. I’m stronger than he is. He knows it, but he doesn’t care, because he’s accepted his fate and me. As for Leonardo, Demon stopped talking about him, because he knew I would carry out my other threats. I won. Me, who was always loveless and unwanted. Now I have Demon, who sees me as his hero, love and strength. I am. He needs me and I need him. I do love him in my own way. He makes me feel alive, special and needed. We’ll have the best life together and be all each other needs. We’re soulmates and not he and that blasted Leonardo, who never appreciated my pet and gave him what he wanted, needed and deserved. I appreciate him, know his true worth and give him a better life than he would have with Leonardo. I know I had to use brute force and be sadistic for Demon to grasp and to fully understand what he really needs. He was so damn stubborn and didn’t want to listen, but he does now. Hehe. My tame and stunning Demon. I can’t wait to fuck him again. He’s gorgeous writhing underneath me. That’s where he belongs. He knows it and loves it. I’m his destiny and where his life began and will end. We’ll be parents soon. I can’t wait. Sleep, my Demon. I have a lot planned for you tomorrow. I know you’ll love it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Leo see his Raphael again?

**Author's Note:**

> Will Raph be rescued?


End file.
